


Twilight Downpour

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Depression, F/M, Song fic, Twilight Town, demyx falls in love?, demyx hears a song, demyx is drawn to music, demyx looks like david bowie, guitarist oc, mentions of bullying, missing a parent, suicidal thoughts but no actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: She was tired. She sighed. She couldn't gather the courage. Not today.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago too, and I think I finished a small sequel as well. I wanted to make it a 'Demyx's Misadventures' type of fic with a girl from Twilight Town [the real one, not the simulated one].
> 
> Her name is Harlow.

She was tired. Tired of the names, the sneers, the looks she got, the gestures … the loneliness. She was sick and tired of it all, so she took all the money she saved up and went to the station, riding a train to Sunset Station to the other part of Twilight Town. Knowing no one would see her or try to stop her, she stood at the railing at the arch and looked down at the empty train tracks. She sighed. She couldn't gather the courage. Not today.

Little did she know a certain blond was watching her, neglecting his duties and mission. He watched her turn and lean against the wood, slide down into a crouch, and stuff her fists into the pockets of her black hoodie. He stared at the bandages on her nose and cheek, the mole on her upper lip, and the way her curly hair hung over her face perfectly, almost hiding her knitted eyebrows and permanent frown. The choker around her neck was black and had a red rose on the front of it.

She hung her head, running her fingers through her hair for a minute, before getting back up and fetching a familiarly-shaped case with a handle on the side. She opened it when she sat back down, pulling out a polished birch guitar and a thin red book. He tilted his head and watched as she opened to a page and adjusted her fingers.

She started to strum, hesitant at first, but gradually got the hang of the chords. She stopped after a minute and took a deep breath, before glancing around to make sure no one was watching her. She still did not see the tall, lanky man with a blond mullet and black trench coat. She cleared her throat softly and started to strum again. Then, to his amazement, she began to sing.

"If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed, then we should feed our jewelry to the sea … for diamonds do appear to be … just like broken glass to me."

Her voice was soft, but beautiful. He could feel himself being drawn to her, if only by their shared love of music. He could vaguely recognize the song she was playing, and bobbed his head along with the struck chords.

"And then she said she can't believe genius only comes along in storms of fabled, foreign tongues. Tripping eyes and flooded lungs, Northern Downpour sends its love." Her voice cracked slightly, showing her emotional ties to the lyrics. Had something happened to her, he wondered. From the bandages on her face, perhaps.  "Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don't you go down. Sugar cane in the easy mornin', weathervanes my one and lonely."  She stopped, so he summoned his sitar and started to strum for her, clearing his throat to sing too.

"The ink is running toward the page. It's chasin' off the days, look back at both feet and that winding knee. I missed your skin when you were East. You clicked your heels and wished for me."

She snapped her head up and held her breath, looking around wildly for the voice. Her apple green eyes landed on him, and he faltered. He picked back up again, his eyes locked with hers.

"Through playful lips made of yarn, that fragile Capricorn unravelled words like moths upon old scarves." He blinked and sighed, really talking to her this time. "I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home."

She broke out of melodic trance she was in and hastily packed her guitar and book away. She had let her breath go and was borderline hyperventilating at this point, but she stole one more glance at the boy, tilting her head and his appearance. He stretched his gloved arm out towards her and she booked it back to the station, planning to reside in the common. She sat against the wall, trying to even her breathing, and dared to peek around the corner after a few minutes. He did not follow her. She sighed in relief and took several more deep breaths to calm herself.

She thought back to the boy. He had a mullet, similar to David Bowie, and his face was very similar. The black coat with the long chain was not familiar to her, and didn't look like anything anyone would wear in Twilight Town. And that strange guitar he had … She stroked her chin with one pale, slender finger. Maybe … maybe she could stay in town for a few more days.


	2. Gone But Not Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not exactly finished, but okay for now. I might update it later [what a fuckin lie].

He found her in the same place the next day after he finished his mission (and wouldn't Saïx love  _ that),  _ strumming her birch guitar in a sad tune. There was another bandage on her face, this one on the end of her nose rather than the bridge, and her eyes looked red and puffy. His fists clenched when he thought of someone hurting her; it went unnoticed that he was feeling something for someone he didn't know, despite the fact that he  _ had no heart. _

"Don't know what's going on," she sang, voice shaky,  "Don't know what went wrong. Feels like a hundred years, I still can't believe you're gone." 

Demyx saw a picture frame lying on the ground in front of her, the image too small and too far away from him to see properly. The girl looked down to it as she strummed, apple eyes watering again.

"So I'll stay up all night with these bloodshot eyes, while these walls surround me with the story of our life." Her voice cracked as she went to the next verse.  "I feel so much better now that you're gone forever. I tell myself that I don't miss you at all." Fat teardrops fell from her lashes.  "I'm not l-lying, denying that I feel so much better no-o-ow that you're gone forever." Her fingers hesitated on the cords and she bent over to pick up the frame. Her lip quivered and Demyx had the urge to step closer; to do what exactly he didn't know, but she needed comfort.  "I miss you, Mom," she whispered to the photo.


End file.
